Stereotypes
by Brittanan
Summary: The north and south sides of town don't get along. There are gangs for each side. When Len, a gang member, finds that Rin, a rich girl, isn't what he expected, he has has to choose who is more important: the gang or the girl. ('The Outsiders' inspired.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD...**

**NEW STORY. Got my inspiration from a book called "The Outsiders." It's one of my favorite books. **

**I'm going to try to not be lazy with this one, but you know, I still have school and homework and other activities so I doubt I'll be able to update daily.**

**Short and sad intro chapter BTW.**

**This takes place.. somewhere in america..**

_**Italics**_**=flashback from past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid.**

* * *

_**Len's POV**_

_**What would you do if someone were to pull a gun on you? What if you were only eleven years old? What if you and the culprit were in the middle of no where and there was no where to run? Or anyone to call? How would you respond? Me? I did absolutely nothing. I stood completely still with my eyes widened and locked on the tip of the pistol. You're probably clicking your tongue and shaking your head. But what could I do?**_

_**How did I get here? My parents. They drove me here-indirectly-to the South Side. The place in town where I should never be. Because things like this happen. But that's not important at the moment. It's the gun. It's not like a video game where if you get shot, you die then come back to life and start all over again. This is reality. If he pulls the trigger, I'm not coming back. And there is a very small possibility that I will.**_

_**At that moment, I was frozen. Time was frozen. Or at least, moving extremely slow. What would you do if you were me?**_

_**I saw his index finger slowly pull on the trigger. I shut my eyes as I heard the gunshot.**_

_**...**_

* * *

**Len's POV**

I blinked as I remembered that event from my childhood. I broke into a small sweat but still held the gun up to the boy. His reaction was the same as mine when someone pointed a gun at me. I hope he couldn't tell I hesitated.

"Please don't shoot!" he screamed.

I lowered the gun and glared.

I wouldn't shoot anyone. I hate violence. Then why am I in a gang, you may ask? This gang is the only family I have. If I leave then I'd have no one. Literally.

My parents...don't care about my existence I mean, at least one point in a child's life is that they want their parents to leave them alone and just give them personal space, but that's all the time for me. To think that no one, not even your own mother, wants you, that makes you feel terrible.

This gang is _literally_ the only thing I have.

"Just get out of here. Don't come back," I spat at the boy. He sprinted off out of town.

After the gang saved me that day, I've been part of it. I don't know how, but I wouldn't question it. It's the greatest feeling in the world to know that your wanted. And I don't want to lose it.

I jammed my hands in my pockets as I headed back to the abandoned building in which I lived in. Then threw the horrible weapon with bad memories on the couch and headed to the roof.

My buddy, Rei, was up there staring into space. This guy has been through the most. Way too emotional for him to ever talk about. His dark hair, eyes, and clothes make him even more mysterious.

We're both fifteen-too young to experience the things we have.

I ran away from home because of my folks. They never cared about me. They drove me too the point where I ran away.

He's been beaten by parents, yet he still lives with his dad. Everyday he comes back to the abandoned building with new scars.

He doesn't even talk about his dad. Never says that he's in pain. Rei covers up all his emotions with a silent, serious expression. I've never seen him cry. For someone with a life like that-it's impossible not to cry.

I only know part of it...He refuses to tell the rest.

As for the rest of the gang, they're the same-neglected by someone they love.

But it's not such a sad story now. We're altogether. We're brothers. We're wanted.

...

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I held my breath when I saw Len Kagamine raise a gun. Not at me. But at this little kid. Honesty, I thought he was going to kill him. But I thanked the Lord when I saw him lower it.

I've known Len ever since I could remember. He's been in a street gang since we're eleven, I think.

That kid scares me. I mean, HE HAS A GUN. I can't be in the same room as him without hyperventilating.

Len's another tough, intimidating, monster who doesn't give a crap about other peoples' feelings.

I wanted to go over there and help the kid...But LEN's over there.

I can't be within 20 feet of him.

To make it worse, HE GOES TO MY SCHOOL. Thank God he can drop out next year and I don't have to see him again.

My life is stressful enough. I hate is when people think I've got it easy because my parents have money. It's the opposite of that, really.

And there is this stupid conflict with the north and south sides of town. They both hate each other. I don't want to be a part of that, so I'm not.

Oh, and Len hates me. I don't know what I did, but he does. And the last thing I need is an angry gang member on my back. I'll be dead by next week. Pray for me.

Len walked off. I released the breath I had taken in. My heart was beating really fast and I wasn't even the one in danger. Len didn't even notice me.

I was breathing hard and I could see my breath in the cold winter air.

There was absolute silence until he was completely out of sight. I started to walk back. My ringtone almost gave me a heart attack. I looked at the caller ID. It was my brother calling. I picked it up. "Yeah?"

"Bad news..." he answered.

Hesitantly, I asked, "What's up?"

"Dad's coming home today-"

I shut the phone. I squeezed it hard and almost threw it at the nearest building. As soon as someone brings up the word 'dad', I've had enough. Dad and I-not the best relationship. He's a freaking gambling, drug addict. He gambles all the money in his wallet-which is a lot-and doesn't care how much he loses because he's always getting more. He doesn't pay any attention to his children, especially ME.

I hate that guy so much...

I was actually looking forward to going home after my encounter with Kagamine...

* * *

**A/N: Yay? Nay? Okay? Review and let me know. Post ideas if you have 'em.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm Back!**_

_**Last chapter was really short, I apologize. And it ended in a weird place. It was just an intro chapter. You know, to just get an idea of the characters. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

_**Oh and Len's not really in this chapter. ;( Just at the very end.**_

_**Naty17:**_

_**I'M JUST A CHILD! LOL! XD But seriously, thank you for the critique. It only makes me better...That was actually a really good idea you put out there. I wish I had thought of that...lol I know that was EXTREMELY SHORT for a chapter. Usually I write more though. Thanks for reading and please read on. :)**_

_**This takes place...somewhere in america...**_

_**Italics = flashback from childhood**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid...yet.**_

* * *

_**Last chapter **_

**Rin's POV**

Len walked off. I released the breath I had taken in. My heart was beating really fast and I wasn't even the one in danger. Len didn't even notice me.

I was breathing hard and I could see my breath in the cold winter air.

There was absolute silence until he was completely out of sight. I started to walk back. My ringtone almost gave me a heart attack. I looked at the caller ID. It was my brother calling. I picked it up. "Yeah?"

"Bad news..." he answered.

Hesitantly, I asked, "What's up?"

"Dad's coming home today-"

I shut the phone. I squeezed it hard and almost threw it at the nearest building. As soon as someone brings up the word 'dad', I've had enough. Dad and I-not the best relationship. He's a freaking gambling, drug addict. He gambles all the money in his wallet-which is a lot-and doesn't care how much he loses because he's always getting more. He doesn't pay any attention to his children, especially ME.

I hate that guy so much...

I was actually looking forward to going home after my encounter with Kagamine...

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I closed the door quietly behind me. If you-know-who was there yet, I would want to be seen-

"Welcome back, Rin!"

Ugh, so much for keeping quiet. Maids and butlers are so loud. I politely greeted them back and one of them, named Haku, took my jacket.

"Mr. Kagamine will be arriving soon so please get dressed," she said.

My jaw clenched as I was led up to my room. At least he wasn't there yet..

"Rinnyyy!" Dang, is there any silence?!

My mom sprinted to me and pulled me into a hug that took my breath away. I gasped for air. "Mother! To much love!"

When she let go, her face turned serious. She said, "Did Rinto tell you-?"

"That my conceited dad that left you for a casino and is finally returning?" I finished for her while looking away so I didn't have to see her expression. "Yeah, I heard. How nice. Couldn't be happier."

I left for my room and slammed the door behind me. When I realized what I had just said, I immediately regretted it. But, I know my mom and dad's relationship. She wouldn't have taken it to heart. I sighed heavily and laid down on my bed.

"Yo, dude. Open up," a masculine voice called at the door.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a _dude_, so, no," I called back at him, with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed. "Oh, my dearest sister, please open your door so I may talk to you."

I paused so it seemed like I was thinking about it. "Nahh." I was so comfortable on my bed.

He opened the door out of irritation. There, stood my idiot brother-Rinto. People say we look just alike. I take that offensively because Rinto is butt ugly. Other than that, I guess we do look a little similar. Except he has "guy parts", his hair is shorter than mine, he's a lot taller, and he has only one hair clip on both sides of his bangs while I have two on my left and one on my right. Heh, I'm always making fun of him because of those hair clips. The guy is, what? Seventeen? And he looks so feminine with them on. I have an excuse, because I'm, well, a girl. HE teases me because they are too juvenile...LOOK WHO'S TALKING.

Now, if you want creepy, compare me to Len Kagamine. I mean, same LAST NAME. Same BLONDE HAIR. Same cerulean BLUE EYES. Our faces LOOK the same. Like, WHAT the freak? I wouldn't be surprised if we WERE twins...But mom would have a lot of explaining.

Heh, people say that Len is really good-looking, so when ever people say that we look exactly alike, I take that as a compliment! Haha. But don't tell Rinto I said that...

"What do you want? You're face is annoying me," I said speaking my mind. Although, I didn't regret it.

Rinto opened his mouth to talk. But when his brain processed what I had said, he scoffed and put his hand on is heart. "Ouch." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway," he continued, sitting next to me on the bed. "I know I've said this before, but I wanted to remind you-" He started, but I already knew where it was going.

"I know, I know. It's a 'dangerous world out there.' I need to 'be careful of the gang since they're always wandering around here.' And I need to 'stay close to Mikuo' since four of them are in my class. You don't need to remind me everyday," I said, mocking him. I've basically memorized it.

Oh, and Mikuo is just a close friend. Rinto is one of those protective brothers. Since he obviously isn't in my class (or grade), he tells Mikuo to watch after me. I'm a little grateful for that.

"Well," Rinto began. "That saved my breath. Just stay away from them-Don't even talk to them."

"Don't plan on it," I mumbled, with raised eyebrows. They scare the crap out of me anyway.

"Good." He patted my shoulder.

Then the doorbell rang.

...

Our eyes locked. His face gradually grew pale. I could feel mine do the same. The room was so silent, I was sure Rinto could hear my heartbeats.

* * *

After getting dressed, I stood in the hallway. I didn't dare see his face. I'm sure he feels the same way about me. But I could hear the conversation going on. Never once did he mention my name.

"So Rinto, how's basketball?"

Rinto hesitated. He cleared his throat. "Okay...I guess..."

He talked on about sports and how Rinto would _so_ get a scholarship. I clenched my fists. _Why does he feel like a stranger to us?_ I glared at the wall in the dark.

I was about to leave for my room, when I felt tiny arms rap around my legs. I didn't bother to look down, it was too dark to see anything. But I already knew who it was. From her touch, I could imagine her, on her knees, eyes closed, and arms tightly holding on to me.

I slid down the wall. The closer I got, the more clearly I could see the outline of my little sisters' beautiful face.

Rilianne was only five years old, and this was her first time seeing her father. Most little kids would be ecstatic to see their parents for the first time. They'd race up to them, give them a big hug-happy family reunion. No, Ril was extremely scared of him. Like I said, it's like a freaking stranger with a cigarette and three bottles of beer just walked in, and my mom gives him a hug.

_That's sick. Your own five-year-old daughter is terrified of you._

I almost scoffed.

At this point, Ril was squeezing the life out of me with her death grip around my waist. But I think what really killed me was when my mom announced for dinner. Knowing that she had to be face to face with him made her squeeze harder. My breath was _literally _taken away.

Slowly and quietly, I lifted her up in my arms and stood. That little task was so difficult. Ril had her nails dug deep into the carpet. The more she restrained, the harder I wanted to punch my dad.

_Why am I so violent?_

When she calmed down, _finally_, we walked to the dinning room table. As soon as we stepped out, I could feel both of our hearts beating rapidly. But I cleared my throat and tried to wipe away my scowl-which I failed to succeed.

Oh, how I wished I could ran back to my room with Ril, so that we were both safe.

I handed Ril over to Rinto and sat in my usually spot...

Oh, wonderful! The old man just _has_ to sit right in front of me, so I have no choice but to look at him! Great!

I growled under my breath.

* * *

In the middle of the meal, my mom excused herself for a second and left for the kitchen. Rinto's phone rang and went to answer it in the hallway. Ril left for the bathroom. That left me alone with my father.

Everything stopped moving, like time was frozen. I gripped the table cloth as the question of the day still remained in my head. It would be rude to ask, but then again, since when did I care about what he thought?

Then, I lost it. The question spilled out of my mouth. My low voice didn't show any emotion. "Why did you come back?"

Thoughts were going through my mind as I waited silently for his answer. It felt really weird having a conversation with him. Goosebumps formed on my bare arms.

"Is it wrong to see my kids again?" Honestly, it _really_ shocked me when he answered. I thought he'd ignore me again, like I wasn't even there. But I don't know what his expression was, and I didn't want to know, so I stared at food.

_After leaving us like that, it is wrong._

I glared at the table and opened my mouth to speak-

"Rin," a voice said behind me. "That's enough." Of course it was my mom.

I dropped it. Slowly releasing the table cloth, I got up and walked back to my room. Why isn't she angry at him? Why is she even letting him back in? I felt like punching the hall wall.

Well, at least that's over with. I fell onto my bed with my face down, catching a glimpse of green. "Hi, Gumi."

Gumi is my personal maid, and one of my best friends. She might be on the shy side, but she has been the one that kept me from running away from here. Her, along with the others that also work her-Miki, Piko, and Oliver.

They're so sweet, and they don't deserve being treated so badly. I should be working for them, since they have done so many wonderful things for me.

Gumi smiled brightly and greeted me. She laid out my clothes for school the next day. Then that same chill ran threw me again...

I have to go to school tomorrow.

Wonderful. Two terrible things already happened to me today: First-I saw Len Kagamine almost murder a child, second-my dad came back home, and god knows when he's leaving again. Oh, I'm sure much more will happen tomorrow.

These are the reasons why I try so hard to run away. Nothing good ever happens in my life. And I doubt anything ever will...

* * *

I felt sunlight flash over my eyes, which made me grimace. Finally noticing something, or someone, warm hugging my waist, I slowly opened my eyes. Blonde hair, suck up in every direction, was the first thing I saw. I, right away, recognized her.

I smiled to myself. Aw, Ril must have came here in the middle of the night because of nightmares.

Yawning, I released myself from her grip and threw on my black jeans, orange sweater, and high tops. After tieing my shoulder-length hair with a ribbon, I started dressing the dead Rilianne-not an easy task, unfortunately.

With her still knocked out, I carried her down stairs. It was still pretty early so I doubt anyone, except Gumi or Haku, was up. And the two were up-making breakfast.

"Mr. Kagamine left last night and will be returning soon," Haku stated.

Well, that answered my question. He probably went out for a drink and is currently suffering a hangover. It only makes since. I just replied, "Oh," and decided to change the subject. "So what are you making?"

"Pancakes," she answered.

Ah, and of course Ril wakes up now. I gave her to Haku. She can deal with _that_ child.

Rui and the gang should be waiting outside...I stuck a pancake in my mouth, grabbed Gumi's hand and raced outside. We all love being early to class. We have some free time to ourselves. That's the best time of the day.

* * *

_**Len's POV**_

_**She blew out the smoke from her cigarette. I coughed and waved the smell away. My mom has been smoking ever since I was five, and I still couldn't get used to it.**_

_**I left the house in disgust. As soon as I opened my eyes, long blonde hair filled my vision. I narrowed my eyes as she walked by. Her sundress blew in the breeze. That smile she had was sickening. **_

_**She didn't have a worry in the world. She got everything she could ever want, all thanks to her parents-the billionaires.**_

_**Her giant cerulean blue eyes made her look so innocent. They covered up her true personality-spoiled, ignorant cruel-just like every other rich kid.**_

_**She almost disgusts me more than **_**my**_** parents.**_

_**I glared into space and walked on.**_

* * *

**Len's POV**

Rin Kagamine. My jaw clenched as I relived that moment. I might have been eleven at the time, but my negative feelings for her never left.

Look at her, surrounded by "friends" that only care about her for her money. What's their names? Rui, she's that hyper smartass with the black hair, right? Those two leek freaks..Miku and Mikuo? That green maid. The purple haired samurai-no one can forget his name is Gakupo. Ooh, and there's that hot pinky over there in the blue.

What a bunch.

Anyway, I kept walking down the sidewalk, with Rei right behind me, on my way to school-the stupid, disgusting school filled with idiots, delinquents, and teachers and a principal that don't give a crap about anyone.

Yay.

It's over on the East, and you know what that means? The south side also goes there.

Yay.

It's actually not so bad. Most of the south side kids are younger than us..But there is these two guys in my class that urke me. Ren and Nero. Those guys are from the South Side's gang.

Ren and Nero-Rei and I go way back with them. I was introduced to them when I was eleven. Rei-I have a feeling he's known them for _much_ longer. I could tell by the look in his eye whenever we talked about him. The gang was the same way-but not with so much hate.

_Lot _of drama that goes on at school, if you can't tell. I wanna know how we all survive class alive.

_**A/N: I know, I know. Terrible way to end a chapter. It was rushed. I'M SORRY. THEY'RE MY WEAKNESSES. I will make it up to you, and update faster. *thumbs up***_

**Lot**_** of characters introduced here. Blah, I don't know if her sisters name is spelled Rilianne, Rillianne, or Riliane. Whateves.**_

_**Please review! :)**_


End file.
